


You Are Not Dating

by Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna Shenanigans Discord Monthly Contest (Disney), F/F, High School, Tumblr Prompt, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me/pseuds/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me
Summary: Dating in high school is confusing especially when no believes you’re dating your best friend.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contests Submissions





	You Are Not Dating

Anna smiled and stared ahead, lost in thought. It wasn’t until she felt a finger poke her forehead that she returned to the present.

“Earth to Anna, come in, Anna.”

“Yes?” Anna guiltily turned in her desk to face her friends. She hadn’t meant to ignore them, but thoughts of spending time with her girlfriend tended to side track her. 

“I asked if I could give your number to my friend, Toby?” Merida rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“Why?” Anna frowned in confusion. She couldn’t remember a Toby in their class and besides, she wasn’t interested in tutoring anyone.

“He thinks you’re cute and wants to ask you out.” 

“But, I’m dating someone already.” Surely her friends remembered that. Wait, had she told them? 

“WHAT?!” Three voices exclaimed loudly.

Apparently not.

“When did that happen?”

“Who are you going out with?”

“When did he ask you?”

“Does he go to our high school?”

“How did you meet?”

“How far have you guys gone?”

“SSHHH!” Anna looked around the classroom but no one was paying them any attention. Good. She beckoned her friends closer and whispered, “I’m dating Elsa.”

“WHAT?!” Again three voices shouted, this time attracting the notice of a couple of other students. 

“SSSHHH!” Anna shushed them again and smiled nervously at the students watching them then turned back and glared. “Stop shouting.” Now she remembered why she hadn’t said anything.

Rapunzel leaned in and whispered, “Elsa Andersen? You’re claiming to be dating Elsa Andersen?”

“We  _ are  _ dating,” Anna sighed in exasperation. She really needed new friends.

“No way are you dating her,” Merida rolled her eyes. 

“I am!” The two nearby students, again, looked over at the commotion. The redhead ducked her head in embarrassment and whispered, “Elsa and I are dating. Why don’t you guys believe me?”

“For starters, we have never seen you two hanging out together. Are you even friends?” Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

“We eat lunch together every day.”

“Our cafeteria is tiny. Sitting next to each other isn’t hanging out,” Merida replied.

“What makes you think you two are going out?” Rapunzel asked skeptically.

“Because we are?”

“She is the most popular student here _and_ a Senior. If you two are going out, why doesn’t everyone know about this?” Merida asked. 

“Elsa’s a private person.”

“No one’s that good at keeping secrets at this school,” muttered Merida.

“She comes to my basketball games.”

“She’s in charge of the scoreboards, of course she’s at your games.” Rapunzel put her hands on her hips, clearly exasperated.

“We go home together everyday.”

“Isn’t that the only bus line that goes out there?” Merida asked.

“We-“ Anna closed her mouth. She wasn’t going to share that everyday Elsa invited her over to her house where they would talk and do homework together and half the time her girlfriend’s parents invited her to stay for dinner. Anna knew that Elsa liked honey in her tea after school, that she had been taking singing lessons for years and had a beautiful voice, that she loved playing video games even though she wasn’t very good at them, and that she laughed at her own jokes. The list of personal details only she knew went on and on and refused to share them with anyone else. Even her best friends. 

“How long have you two been going out?” Kristoff asked gently, speaking for the first time.

“Two months,” Anna grinned goofily.

“Have you kissed yet?” He asked.

“...no.” Anna bit her bottom lip nervously. Could her friends be right? Could this all be in her head? No, Elsa loved her; she was certain of it.

“See?” Merida grinned triumphantly.

“We’re taking it slow.”

Three groans and a muttered ‘goddamn it’ were their only response. Before they could ask anything else, the calculus teacher walked into the room.

“Okay, class, take your seats and pull out last night’s homework.”

* * *

Anna glanced at the quiet figure next to her. On a typical bus ride home, after after-school activities, they would be laughing and chatting about their classes. But Elsa hadn’t said a word, just silently wrapped her arms around her middle and stared out the window.

“Elsa?”

She kept her head turned away, staring at the snow blanketing the town.

Completely baffled, Anna readjusted her knit cap and fidgeted uncomfortably.

The silence persisted while disembarking from the bus and as they walked home. Snow began falling again. Anna shivered in the cold and missed having Elsa’s arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and keeping her warm. But a distance stayed between them and her gaze on the icy sidewalk. 

It didn’t take long to reach Elsa’s house where, silently, her girlfriend turned and walked up the walkway.

“Elsa, what’s wrong?” 

Footsteps faltered on her front steps but didn’t stop. Before she could call out again, Elsa stepped through her front door, shutting it quickly behind her.

For the first time since they met, Anna didn’t know what to do.

* * *

Having calculus first thing everyday was bad enough, but it was particularly horrible that day. Laying her head on her arms, Anna closed her eyes and tried not to think or she would remember that morning and she was barely keeping hold of her emotions. Elsa didn’t respond to any of her text messages the night before or sit next to her on the bus that morning and she didn’t know what was wrong.

Did she do something to hurt Elsa? Did she forget something important? Did someone find out about them that shouldn’t have? Questions crowded Anna’s brain without an answer in sight. She decided to skip going to the cafeteria; it would hurt to watch Elsa sit with someone else.

* * *

Not caring if she got benched for tomorrow’s game, Anna skipped basketball practice. Whatever was bothering her girlfriend was far more important. On the top step of Elsa’s porch she stood, shivering in the cold and snow, determined to wait all night if needed. 

The sound of footsteps walking up the path caught Anna’s attention.

Elsa froze when she saw her. Gazes locked for a few precious moments.

“Anna...” whispered so softly that if she hadn’t seen her lips move, she never would have known her name was said at all.

Anna took a step forward and the spell between them broke.

Pulling her keys out of her pocket, Elsa avoided her eyes as she climbed the steps to her front door. 

“Go home, Anna,” the keys fell from her shaking hands. 

“No.”

“Please...” Elsa closed her eyes and stood in front of her door, keys at her feet.

“What did I do?” Anna choked out, scared at the answer but needing to know.

Elsa’s backpack fell off her shoulder and landed in the snow. Bonelessly, she sagged against the porch railing.

“You didn’t do anything. I just...” Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist and turned to face Anna. “I just need some time,” tears fell silently. 

Seeing her girlfriend in tears broke Anna and she crossed the small distance separating them. She held Elsa’s face gently and wiped the falling tears away with her thumbs. 

“Please, don’t,” trembling, Elsa pulled away from her, “I... I... I need... some space.” Deep gasping breaths, clearly struggling to keep it together.

Tears fell from Anna’s eyes. “Please don’t break up with me,” she whispered, cold beyond the weather seeping in, chilling her to the bone.

“What?” Elsa’s brows furrowed.

“Give me a second chance,” Anna leapt at the opening and resisted the urge to touch Elsa again. “I-I’ll fix whatever I did.”

Elsa opened and closed her mouth, confusion painted on her face. “What are you talking about? We aren’t together?”

I’ve lost her . The world rocked under her feet. “I-I-I’m sorry. I...” Anna backed away, nearly tripping on her own feet. She needed out of there fast before she completely lost it. Snow began drifting down again, the cold not touching her with the realization she lost Elsa.

“No! Wait!” Elsa rushed around to block her escape down the steps.

“Please,” tears began to fall and she bowed her head. Anna wished to be home alone to cry in earnest. Torturous, happy memories played out in her mind’s eye. “Please, let me leave.”

“No. Anna, did...” Elsa ducked to meet her gaze and visibly swallowed. “Did you think we were together?”

Oh god, my friends were right. Anna’s head spun and she wished to disappear. Tears fell rapidly.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid!  _

Chilled fingers wiped her tears away and cupped her face. “Anna, please answer me.”

“Yes.” Anna struggled to push the word through a closed throat. 

Warmth enveloped her and she found herself in Elsa’s arms. Tears fell on her neck.

“Oh god, when you didn’t say anything I thought...” Elsa sagged against her and sniffed, “I thought you rejected me.”

“Huh?” Anna fought the urge to wrap Elsa in a comforting embrace, no longer trusting her instincts on anything.

“The letter.” Pulling back, Elsa wiped her eyes.

“What letter?” Unsure what was happening, Anna’s tears stopped and mind raced.

“I left a letter in your locker about...” Elsa’s tears stopped and she offered a watery smile. “About how I fell in love with you and asking you on a date.”

“I never got a letter.” As Anna wondered what could have happened to it, a falling snowflake landed on the back of her neck. She shivered violently.

“Anna, you’re cold!” Elsa quickly picked up their bags and her house keys out of the snow. “How long have you been out here?”

“I skipped basketball practice.” Teeth starting to chatter, Anna pulled her coat closed more tightly.

“That was  _ hours _ ago.” She looked distraught.

“I-I-I n-n-needed-d-d t-to t-t-talk with y-you.” The cold wind bit into her and Elsa pulled her inside.

* * *

Anna shivered in front of the roaring fire.

“Come here,” Elsa settled in behind her and wrapped them both in a blanket. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Snuggling into the warmth, she finally stopped shivering.

“Why did you think we were dating?” 

The softly spoken question pulled Anna from the light doze she slipped into and she stiffened. 

“I don't know.” 

“Hey now, no going anywhere. Talk to me. Please.” Elsa tightened her hold, laying a chin on Anna’s shoulder. “Why did you think we were dating?” she repeated.

Face warming with an intense blush, Anna sighed before answering. “I asked you out and you said yes.”

“What? When was this?”

“The antique marble exhibit downtown.” Now that she thought about it, they had a wonderful time but maybe it hadn’t been a good idea for a first date. 

“The marble exhibit?” Elsa sounded startled and Anna kept her eyes on the fire. “But that was two months ago.”

Anna nodded. 

Strong hands moved her until she sat across Elsa’s lap. “Didn’t you wonder why we never held hands at school? Or why our friends didn’t know?”

“You’re a private person.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Not that private.”

“Didn’t you wonder why...” fingers gently traced her lips and deep blue eyes locked on her, “we never kissed?”

Unable to form a coherent thought, Anna stayed silent, buzzing with anticipation.

Lips she only felt in her dreams, pressed against hers softly.

_ Oh _ . 

Anna hummed and tilted her head, pushing herself more firmly into Elsa. A slick tongue traced the seam of her lips and she eagerly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. For long, rapturous minutes they explored each other’s mouths.

Slowly, without breaking their kiss, Elsa guided Anna to the floor and covered her body with her own. Kisses traveled down her neck and Anna tilted her head to the side, giving her girlfriend more room. 

“S-s-shouldn’t we...” Anna whimpered, “we be doing our homework.”

“Later,” kissing back up her neck slowly, Elsa pinned Anna’s hands above her head. “I have kisses with my girlfriend to make up for.”

* * *

Hours later, a bright red Elsa returned to the living room from the kitchen, where she had gone to ask her parents if Anna could stay for dinner.

“They said it was fine.” She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them again.

Anna snuggled back into Elsa. “Are you alright?”

“Yup!” 

Turning to see her, Anna raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Umm... well,” Elsa drooped with a sigh. “I told my parents you’re my girlfriend now and they were confused.”

“Confused?”

“They thought we were already dating.” 

Anna laughed.

* * *

Stating she did not want Anna to walk home by herself at night, Elsa escorted her the two blocks home holding hands the whole way. The temperature plummeted and snow continued to drift down in lazy fat flakes, but Anna didn’t feel a thing.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the bus stop.” Anna squeezed the hand in hers and took a step back in the direction of the front door. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Elsa tightened her hold.

“You have to let go,” Anna giggled.

A hard tug and she fell into Elsa’s arms. 

“No, I don’t.”

Arms circled her waist and Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa’s neck.

“No, you don’t.” Warm lips and Anna smiled into the kiss, heart soaring with joy.

“Anna! You can kiss your girlfriend tomorrow! It’s cold out here, get in the house!” Her mother’s voice called from the front door. “And Elsa, you be careful walking home!”

Burying her face in Anna’s neck, Elsa groaned pitifully. “I think everyone knew we were dating but me.”

“We weren’t, though.” Head lowered, still incredibly embarrassed, Anna’s fingers played with the hair at Elsa’s neck.

“No,” Elsa kissed her gently, “we were.”

Anna smiled.

“But,” Elsa’s expression turned serious, “I want to redo our first date.”

“ANNA!”

“Coming, Mom!” A quick kiss. “And I’d like that.” 

“This weekend, then.”

“Okay.” Anna practically skipped to the front door.

* * *

At the bus stop the next morning, Anna shifted from foot to foot in anticipation of seeing Elsa and pulled her scarf tighter around trying to keep the icy breeze out. Arms wrapped around her from behind.

“Good morning.”

“Hmmm,” Anna snuggled back into the hold. “Good morning.”

“Yes, it is.” Elsa placed a kiss on her cheek.

Anna turned to face Elsa. “I like this.”

“Where are your gloves?” Elsa frowned looking down at the bare hands between them.

“Oh, I forgot them in my locker yesterday.”

“Here,” Elsa grabbed her hands and placed them on her warm neck. “Shit! They’re  _ freezing _ !”

“Sorry!” Anna tried to pull away.

“No no no no no,” a strong grip held her there. “You hate being cold.”

Anna hummed happily as feeling returned to numb fingers.

Elsa grabbed her right hand and slipped a still warm back leather glove on Anna’s hand.

“Wait-“

“You need them more than me.” Elsa slipped the second one on.

“But what about you?” Anna bit her lip.

“Don’t worry.” 

Two hands slipped into the back pockets of Anna’s jeans and pulled her close.

“Elsa,” Anna looked at the other people waiting at the bus stop but no one seemed to notice them. 

“Does this bother you?” Elsa frowned anxiously.

“No, I just thought...” she trailed off.

“For two months you thought I didn’t like PDA.”

Anna nodded.

“I do with you.” A gentle, chilly kiss, and she sighed happily.

* * *

Smiling so wide her face actually started to hurt, Anna sat, the letter found in the very back of her locker and now tucked safely in her backpack to be read later, and waited for the calculus teacher to arrive.

“Anna! Why didn’t you respond to any of our texts?” Merida, hands on hips, stood next to her desk. 

“Why do we even need to learn calculus?” Kristoff moaned pitifully and laid his head down on the desk. 

“Sorry.” Only now did Anna remember seeing the messages in their group text asking for help with the homework. “I was with Elsa.”

“Ugh!” Merida threw her hands up in exasperation.

“Sweetie,” Rapunzel laid a hand on her shoulder. “Do you still think you’re dating Elsa Andersen?”

By now they had attracted the attention of most of their classmates.

“We are.” Anna sunk down in her seat, withering under the stares.

“No, you aren’t.” Looking even more irritated than before, Merida stomped.

“Feisty Pants, we know you’ve had a crush on her forever but this is going too far.” Kristoff tried to smile encouragingly though he just looked exasperated to Anna.

Buzzing filled the room. Her friends had not been quiet. 

“Did you hear that?” Anna heard a girl from behind her whisper. “She really thinks Elsa Andersen would give her the time of day.”

Laugher in response.

“Seriously? Why would she date  _ her _ ?” The deep voice from in front of the class didn’t bother trying to whisper.

“I know right? Elsa Andersen has standards.”

“Awww, I wanted to ask that redhead out.” It was now too loud in the room for Anna to pinpoint who was talking.

“You dodged a bullet there.”

Finally deciding that maybe she should pretend she was joking, Anna lifted her head and saw Elsa stride into the classroom.

Anna smiled at, happy to see a friendly face amidst all this chaos. “What are you-“ a pair of soft lips cut her off.

A bit dazed from the unexpected kiss, Anna missed whatever it was Elsa said. “Uhh... what?”

“I said,” Elsa smiled and leaned back only slightly, their faces still close. “I found your math notebook in my backpack.”

Only now did Anna notice the battered thing on her desk. “Thank you.”

“I won’t be at lunch.” Finger brushed lovingly along her jaw and Anna leaned into the touch.

“I have to go to the library and finish my homework.”

“Oh, right.” Anna blushed remembering the kisses and snuggles in lieu of homework.

Elsa’s smile widened and Anna’s blush deepened.

“I’ll see you at your game tonight.”

This time, it was Anna who leaned in for a kiss. 

“Okay.”

Straightening up, Elsa strolled out of the classroom.

It was only after Elsa left that Anna realized it was dead silent. It stayed that way for several long moments before sound exploded.

“Oh my god, I’ll text Jenna and you text Kristy.”

“Holy fuck! They  _ are _ dating!”

“Wha... bu... huh!?”

“Anna, we are  _ so sorry _ !” Merida collapsed into a nearby chair in shock. 

Kristoff opened and closed his mouth, completely speechless.

“Ummm...” Rapunzel frowned. “Isn’t your basketball game away today?”

“I told you guys,” she smiled at her contrite friends, “she comes to all my games.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the December prompt from the tumblr https://elsanna-shenanigans.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt: Warmth  
> Bonus Restriction 1: Fire  
> Bonus Restriction 2: Include the line ‘I will keep you warm’/‘I’ll keep you warm’
> 
> Note: This will be the only be the unrelated Elsanna I will write. I’m bummed I couldn’t figure out how to make them sisters in this idea and not have this be extremely long
> 
> ###  
> Join The Party
> 
> Enjoyed this story? Want to meet fellow readers and discuss? Join the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.gg/TU9NpnH 
> 
> As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it.


End file.
